


flowers for a ghost

by yaboyhide



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboyhide/pseuds/yaboyhide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected but unrecognized reunion and a birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers for a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Thriving Ivory's song Flowers for a Ghost. 
> 
> I am not an expert on flowers.

He'd just gone in for some flowers for Arima-san--after all, today was his birthday, and flowers were pretty much the only thing Arima-san cared to display in his office. 

Haise had never been to this flower shop, but he'd seen the small business cards that sometimes came with the bouquets Arima-san brought to the office. It was relatively close by, and Arima-san seemed to like the place well enough.

The shop was small, but clean, and the aroma of dozens upon dozens of flowers had enveloped him the moment he'd opened the door. Splashes of color filled his vision--yellow, red, white, blue, pink--and he began to feel at ease. Flowers were like books: each told their own story, and it was up to you to find the meaning in them. Of course, Haise was not nearly as well-versed in flower meanings as he was in the intricate stories and messages authors put forth in their books, but he appreciated them just the same.

"Welcome!"

The shopkeeper's voice rang from somewhere in the room, presumably behind the counter in the back, but Haise couldn't see anyone. He did, however, hear some shuffling around as if someone were crawling around, but surely--

A bright yellow creature popped up behind the counter, and Haise nearly sent several flower bunches flying in his surprise. The creature was actually a young man, probably around Haise's age, and he had a dazzling smile that faded somewhat as he stared at Haise.

"Um--"

"What's the occasion?" The shopkeeper asked, his dirty hand scratching at his cheek as his eyes wandered. Haise frowned slightly. Was there something on his face?

"Oh! Ahh, I wanted to pick up some flowers for a, ah, friend," Haise replied, turning to fiddle with some flowers at his elbow. They were pink, and pretty, but he couldn't have identified them to save his life. He glanced up at the shopkeeper, whose gaze skittered away as if he'd been caught staring. Haise's frown deepened. "It's his birthday today."

The shopkeeper's expression clouded for a moment before he smiled again, like the sun breaking from behind the clouds. But, Haise noted, it was a bit like the winter sun, shining but too weak to ward off the chill of the wind.

"Yeah, sure, no problem!" The shopkeeper--his badge, Haise glimpsed, read Nagachika-san--turned to slip from behind the counter. Haise stood near the door, awkward, his hands fiddling with the hem of his coat. Nagachika-san all but ignored him, buzzing back and forth between flower vases like a bustling bumblebee, intent on his work and nothing else. The bouquet forming in his clever hands was brilliant and vibrant, and Haise stopped trying to guess which flowers were what.

By the time Nagachika-san flourished the bouquet just under Haise's nose, it was a wild--Haise hated to say--mess, an unrefined mix of colors and flowers. It didn't look anything like the arrangements Arima-san brought into the office.

"Oh, ah, thank you, I'm sure he'll like it." If his questioning tone offended Nagachika-san, he didn't show it. Instead, he beamed brightly, this smile as honest and sincere as the first.

"Nah, that's for you!"

"M-me?"

"Yeah, sure! I like to give first-time customers small presents, y'know, incentive to keep them coming back." Nagachika-san winked at him, his fingers leaving a tiny smudge of dirt on his cheek as he scratched at it again. Haise chuckled, uncertain in the face of such an extravagant--and surely expensive--gift.

"Thank you very much, Nagachika-san, it's very, ah, beautiful."

Nagachika-san flapped his hand carelessly. "It's fine. And call me Hide, all my regulars do."

"Okay, Hide-san..." Haise trailed off as Hide-san went to one of the two refrigerators that lined one wall, seemingly in his own world again. He clutched the wild bouquet to his chest, nosing at one of the bigger white ones. He was pretty sure it was a carnation, and there were a few pink ones too, but the other flowers were a mystery to him.

Hide-san returned with a cold but beautiful vase of flowers that was much more similar to the ones Arima-san usually brought in. "And that's for your friend. I hope he has a happy birthday."

\--

Arima glanced up as Haise entered his office, two colorful bunches of flowers in hand. One was familiar in style and appearance, while the other looked as if a five-year-old had assembled it.

"Happy birthday, Arima-san! I went to that flower shop you're always going to and got this for you."

Standing, Arima accepted the vase of artfully arranged flowers, setting it down on his desk carefully and thanking Haise for his thoughtfulness. When his gaze landed on the bunch of flowers clutched tightly in Haise's other hand, Haise continued,

"Isn't this one pretty wild? Hide-san gave it to me as a gift, says he does it for all his customers. He's a pretty strange guy, but very kind."

Arima thought back to all the money he'd spent on his own flowers. His train of thought derailed as his mind supplied him with the names of the flowers in Haise's bouquet. White and pink carnations. Mixed zinnias, a single poinsettia, azaleas, forget-me-nots... Arima raised his gaze appraisingly to Haise's clueless face.

"Do you know what those flowers mean?"

"Ah? N-no, I'm afraid I'm not very familiar with flower meanings." Haise paused, noting Arima's look. "Do you, Arima-san?"

Arima was already turning back to his desk. 

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> Azalea: Take Care of Yourself for Me  
> Pink Carnation: I'll Never Forget You  
> White Canation: Remembrance  
> Mixed Zinnias: Thinking (or in Memory) of an Absent Friend  
> Forget-Me-Nots: Memories  
> Poinsettia: December


End file.
